Draugr Deathlord (Skyrim)
|sound = Npc draugr aware 01.ogg }} The Draugr Deathlord is a variant of draugr found in . It is one of the most powerful types of undead, and serves as the most powerful foe in many draugr-infested dungeons, in many cases the final boss of Nordic dungeons, guarding Word Walls, chests, or doors. Locations Deathlords become common around level 30, but they may be encountered beforehand, albeit only in certain locations. If the quest "Under Saarthal" is completed above level 15, one will be encountered at the top of two stairways in the heart of Saarthal. Arcwind Point has a high chance to spawn a Deathlord, even at low levels. Yngol Barrow, Silverdrift Lair, and Yngvild are also amongst the tombs that have a higher chance to spawn a Deathlord as a boss at low player levels. Combat Deathlords use ebony or ancient Nord weapons which may also be enchanted, increasing their effectiveness. They all use shouts, mostly Frost Breath, Unrelenting Force and Disarm. Deathlords are known to use Unrelenting Force with very short intervals, constantly throwing their foes about. The deathlord archer is one of the most dangerous foes encountered in Skyrim. In addition to their high health and stamina, the ebony bow coupled with the matching ebony arrows can deal large amounts of damage per shot, taking down even the highest level targets with only a few hits. Items carried The draugr deathlord may have any of the following items: *Ebony weapons *Ancient Nord weapons *A small amount of gold *Bone meal *Ores or ingots *Precious gems *Ebony Shield Gallery Draugr Deathlord.jpg|Draugr Deathlord concept art Trivia *Some level 40 Draugr Deathlords wear a quiver. This can help distinguish them from level 30s, which never wear quivers. *At level 40 or above, Draugr Deathlords who mainly carry the ebony bow can ragdoll the player with their Unrelenting Force shout, as it is identical to the full-power version used by the Last Dragonborn. This can prove dangerous if they are in high numbers, as they will continuously try to incapacitate the player without allowing for a chance to strike back. *Their helmets are very similar to the Helm of Yngol. *Above level 35, most of the draugr at Skuldafn may be replaced by draugr deathlords or higher, making it harder to get to the portal to Sovngarde. *A draugr deathlord will often be displayed as a rotating image during loading screens. *Quite rarely, during a loading sequence, the male draugr deathlord will be replaced with a bare-headed, female version. *Only level 40 Draugr Deathlords have Grand Souls. *There are special deathlord archers, yet they are still called "Draugr Deathlord." These can be found at Arcwind Point. Bugs *If a draugr deathlord has been shot with a bow enchanted with paralysis and immobilized, and just as it gets up, a killing shot from the bow also paralyzes, it may go flying across the room, spinning erratically but eventually landing and standing up and walking backwards in place in a motion that looks oddly like dancing. The deathlord is actually dead so the body can still be looted. * If a draugr that is capable of using shouts uses the Disarm shout, the player's lost weapon may become embedded in a nearby wall, thus making it unable to be retrieved. *If an explosion occurs because of Dawnbreaker, some draugr deathlords may be seen walking into a wall and continuing to walk through a wall. They will still be marked as hostile and stay that way until the dungeon is reset. Appearances * * de:Draugrtodesfürst ru:Драугр-военачальник Category:Skyrim: Draugr